Ouroboros
Ouroboros is the eighth episode of Season 5 and the sixty-eighth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and Malia set out to rescue their captured friends, and Deaton makes a horrific discovery about the Dread Doctors. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Supporting Cast *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Marisol Nichols as Corinne *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Peter Katona as Vadim *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Benita Robledo as Deputy Valerie Clarke *Ben Stillwell as Zach *Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant *Marti Matulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tait as The Pathologist *Caitlin Dechelle as The Geneticist Continuity Trivia *"Ouroboros" is a Greek word that means "tail swallower," referring to the snake swallowing its own tail. Its origins were in Ancient Egypt as a solar symbol that represented the travels of the "sun disk." In Gnosticism, it is associated with the sun god Abraxas and symbolized eternity due to its circular shape. It is associated with other cultures as well, such as the serpent Jormüngandr from Norse mythology, the Aztec serpent God Queztalcoatl, and alchemical dragons from Chinese folklore. **On a more relevant note, the ouroboros symbol represents the spirit of Mercury, an element that signifies continuous renewal, the cycle of life and death, and the harmony of opposites; this is because the snake is often used as a symbol of resurrection or rebirth due to a snake shedding its skin. ***This could be a reference to the modified mercury used to turn genetic chimeras into pseudo-supernatural ones, the fact that the Dread Doctors' green serum that can be used to renew dying cells and resurrect the dead, or the Chimera nature itself, which involves components of two separate supernatural species within one individual. Body Count None Locations *Russia **Dread Doctors' Russian Laboratory *Beacon Hills, California **Beacon Hills Preserve ***Look-Out Point **McCall House ***Front Porch ***Kitchen ***Scott's Bedroom **Route 115 **Beacon Hills Animal Clinic ***Parking Lot **Dread Doctors' Operating Theater **Parrish's Apartment ***Living Room ***Bathroom **Beacon County Sheriff's Station ***Sheriff's Office ***Bullpen **Abandoned House **Water Treatment Plant **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital ***Corey's Room ***Elevator **Yukimura House ***Kira's Bedroom Soundtrack *"Cut The Rope" by Charlotte OC **Hayden worries that she's a failure because she's not healing, and Liam kisses her, unintentionally taking her pain when he does. Scott, Mason, and Malia return to the McCall Pack to find Hayden and Liam sleeping and home safe thanks to Theo's rescue. *"I Found" by Amber Run **Scott comes to the Yukimura House to find Kira packing up a suitcase. She asks him to look at her with his Werewolf eyes, and he sees her fiery Kitsune aura. Scott watches sadly as the Yukimuras drive away, a streetlight shattering as they leave. Gallery |-|Images= We-screwed-up-508.jpg Symbols ouroboros tsats 1.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A